


"I will always try to fix you, even if you don't believe me"

by Daisy7795



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Boys In Love, Broken Ashton Irwin, Crying, Cutting, Drinking & Talking, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Past Abuse, Sad Ashton, Sad Calum, Self-Harm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-16
Updated: 2017-02-16
Packaged: 2018-09-25 00:02:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9793448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daisy7795/pseuds/Daisy7795
Summary: Calum didn't know about Ashton's past, about his father that left him. Nobody knew. Until one day after rough day things happend and Calum start's to know more about the curly broken boy. And he may try to make him feel better.





	

Ashton was boy who never talked about his past, he didn't even think about that. But that day had to come, everybody had to reminds him of his father ever since he's father left people was picking him about that.

_"Why you don't have father?" "Did he left because he realized how ugly you were?" "He probably was tired of seeing you every day" "Oh my god, he's fatherless"._

Everything hurted, every word, every laugh or stare.

He was just a boy, a small broken boy. When he was twelve his mom meet another man John, John was kind and would play games with Ashton since he didn't have much friends, he really liked him. If he knew how wrong he

was back then.

It happend after six months something snapped in John he was no longer playing with Ashton he would beat him until he was crying so hard or was covered in blood and brusies, his mom didn't question him about new

purple marks here and there he was twelve he probably got into fight or something, right? So after horrible year he discovered something that helped him with pain that John was giving him and all the words he heard at

school, self-harm it helped really good but it wasn't enough, so he stopped eating, nobody cared anyways.

After 4 long years and his mother marriage he snapped, he was tired of John beating him instantly and all the people in his school, he told his mother about John she didn't wanna believe but she did and threw him out of

their house, she wanted a divorce so he agreed and said it was because of a poor Ashton.

 

 

He meet three boys and they invited him to the band practise, they saw how thin he was, they saw all his scars he didn't cover them up but didn't question. After three months Michael snapped:  _"Can you tell us why you have scars all over your arms?"_

_"Why do you ask, you know they are self-harm scars." "But why do you do that?" "It helps" "With what Ashton, can you help us understand this?" "With all the hate, with people who hates me. It helps forget about my mom,_

_about what she's doing to herself"  "And why you starving yourself?" " I have control"_ _._

After this they helped him get through, they helped him when his mother dies of alcochol poison and helped him after he recieved all the hate after the band was famous.

They got him out of starving and cutting. But they didin't know about Ashton's past and didn't know that Ashton has plenty of room on his body to cut even if he can't starve himself anymore.

Calum was in love with curly haired boy ever since he saw him and he always helped him after two years of knowing each other, Michael and Luke helped them get along and finnaly tell eachother about they crusches and since.

then they were together. Calum by Ashton's side and Michael and Luke were following not so long after them. But everything good ends sometimes.

 


End file.
